Winter Night
by Star Madison
Summary: A blizzard hits Konoha leaving Genma and Raidou trapped at home.


This was the original intended follow up story for Peaceful Moments. Just as fluff filled as that once, if not more. I got the sorrow-filled story out of my system and now it's time to focus on other things that won't make a person cry.

Still don't own the boys. Can only kidnap them for a short amount of time. And as always, Haya and Mitsu are mine.

...I wrote an almost sex story. hangs head I can't believe I almost did that.

-------------------------

"Brrr." Raidou hunches further in the blankets, staring at the fireplace with its' distinctive _lack_ of a fire. The electricity having went out from the blizzard that came out of nowhere and settled on top of Konoha. Candlelight flickers pitifully from the mantle. He sighs and turns his head, fixing his gaze on the ice covered window. Shrieking wind clearly heard as snow lashes on the glass. Rising, he moves towards it and freeing a hand from the thick blanket, pressing it against the chilly glass. Hopes that Genma will be back from braving the storm soon. His lover going to get firewood and other necessary items. Dropping his hand, he considers bundling up and going to locate the other man when the front door of their house flings open and Genma tumbles inside. Snow blasts in with him before he can shove the door closed, the wind tearing at it, trying to keep it open.

Leans on the door and runs a gloved hand over his hair. Snow dripping off his heavy coat as he peels the gloves off; tossing them onto the small table in the entranceway, he begins to wrestle with his footgear. "Hey, can you grab the wood, love?" Genma doesn't look up as he drops the boots on the floor and scoops up the bags of groceries, carrying them into the kitchen to be put away. "I'm going to change. You get the fire started." The assortment of food he purchased is placed away and he turns. Grins at Raidou, he presses a kiss on his cheek as he moves towards their bedroom.

"Is this all the wood?" Raidou eyes the small pile thoughtfully.

"Nope. There's more. It's just outside the door." Genma's voice floats back to reach his ears, it coming from the direction of the doorway. Snow swirls in, signaling the door was just opened. Thumps fill the house and Raidou wanders over to see exactly what Genma is doing. Seeing his partner standing in mid-calf snow, he hurries to help the man. Together they get all the wood off the sled in short order.

"Genma?"

Stacking the door by the now closed door, he doesn't look up at his lover's question. "Yea?"

"Where did you find a sled at, in Konoha?"

"I borrowed it." The lanky brunette glances up as he finishes and strips off the coat he donned long enough to grab the firewood.

"That much is obvious. _Who_ did you borrow it from?"

"Haya. It use to belong to a cousin, according to her." Removes his soaked socks and vanishes down the hall to dump them in their room. "Start a fire, love." His voice echoes in the dark, chilly house.

Shaking his head, he goes to do just that and places several logs in the fireplace then forms seals and releases a stream of fire. Watching as the flames take hold, instantly warming the air in front of him and drops the jutsu, settling back on the nest of blankets. Footsteps and a sweater landing on top of his head has him looking up. Pulls it off his head and tugs it on, knowing that Genma will bitch at him if he doesn't. Watches as he vanishes into their kitchen and turns back to watching the flames dance even as the air continues to warm.

Arms wrap around him from behind as Genma settles, holding medicine in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. "Take them. I don't want to have to explain to Mitsu why you ended up back in the hospital after you just was discharged." Warmth envelopes him as he's tugged closer to Genma's chest and the arms tighten around him. He takes the items and swallows the pills under his lover's watchful eyes.

Pulls Raidou down with him on the pillows and blankets once he finishes swallowing and wraps them both up in the blankets littering the floor. Works his slightly chilly hands under the sweater and the shirt underneath that, pressing them against his lover's warm skin. Grinning when Raidou flinches and twists his head around to glare. Immediately kisses him on the mouth, unable to resist.

"Genma, one of these days, I'm going to kick your ass."

"I thought you liked my ass, why the urge to kick it when you can do much more fun things to it?"

"Genma."

"What? It's the truth. My ass is good for a number of things. You said so yourself."

Giving up, he rolls over to pin his irritating, smirking spouse to the floor, straddling him and leans forward, using his weight to keep Genma's arms above his head. "You are the most irritating person I ever met."

"You love me anyways." Cheekily informs him, amusement lodged on his face as he keeps grinning teasingly up at him. Shifts and thrusts his hips upwards. "Don't you want to teach me a lesson?" Taunts the older man as he shimmies under him.

Voice tight as he glares down at him. "Genma, stop."

"Or what?"

"..."

"If you don't want to do anything, I can take care of the problem myself." He offers, grin splitting his face as he keeps rocking his hips upwards slowly.

Leans down and silences him with a kiss, one hand sliding downwards to press against his groin and growls against his mouth. "Tease. You're going to wish you hadn't done that." Raidou feels Genma's smile grow at those words and can just see the taunt about to form. Covers his hand mouth as he pulls back. "If you say another word, I'm not going to do a thing."

"Spoilsport." Lets the taunt fade as he stretches out under his lover, the thick sweater he's wearing riding up from the movement, showing bare skin.

"I'll show you a spoilsport." Drops down on top of him again.

Soon soft, pleading moans fill the house even as the fire meerily burns along. The flames and candles burn down slowly as the laughter and groans fade, silence now filling the home; their muted light filtering across the two sleeping figures wrapped around each other and curled up under a mountain of blankets together as the blizzard rages on.


End file.
